Takeback
by AugustaNights
Summary: She had been wounded beyond all repair, she had lost the one closest to her. Now she was going to get her revenge by taking the person closest to that person’s heart. Utadase Utau/Tadase Curious? Take a peek inside! Prologue/Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue: The Glass Shatters

**Title: **Takeback  
**Rating: **T for safety, eventual fluffy goodness and possibly some mild language.  
**Summary:** She had been wounded beyond all repair, she had lost the one closest to her. Now she was going to get her revenge by taking the person closest to that person's heart. Utadase (Utau/Tadase)

**Prologue:** The Glass Shatters

* * *

_  
Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
The wondrous night swooped down  
filled with the sound of footsteps  
from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws._

It was late. It was night. She was lying there, helplessly alone, completely consumed by her thoughts. It couldn't happen. It'd never happen. Grasping for any shard of hope, any sort of sign that it had been a dream. Just a passing nightmare. Her fingers wandered over to her bedside table, fumbling with the buttons on her CD player. Before she could realize what was happening, music filled the room. Every shadow, every corner instantly came to life. She sighed, the familiar lyrics more haunting than ever. And all she could do was lay there – stand there – helplessly.

It was done discreetly. It was done in a way that she couldn't have ever found out. But she did. She saw her face change from shock, to confusion, then to pure delight. She saw the one girl she hated with every ounce of her being experience the one thing she had been longing for her entire existence. And all she could do was watch.

…_Let's go out._

_Wha…what?_

_I already said it. Let's go out. Soon._

_Uh…uh…_

If she was in her place, she would have answered in a heartbeat. She already knew how she would respond; she had practiced it thousands of times in her head, thousands of times in her dreams. Her hand would raise slowly up to her mouth, politely covering her gasp. She'd stare in shock for a moment, then happily respond yes, and smile. She would smile. He would smile. Life would be right, once again.

But no. That girl…she stuttered. She nervously fiddled with her fingers, her pajamas, anything. She didn't smile. Instead, she gave him a half-hearted look of confused ecstasy. It wasn't true love. It would fade along with the notes of her song. True love didn't include hesitations.

The LED clock on her CD player now read 2:12 AM. It was late, too late. There was work to be done tomorrow. She needed to rest. It was going to be a big day.

_You can't see, you can't catch  
The labyrinth butterfly  
These targeted, feathered wings will take a long leap  
Unseen, out of your concealed chest._

The song ended, leaving the room just as silent and hollow as it was before it started. She stared towards the ceiling once again, trying to forget. There must be something she could do – anything – to inflict some of the pain back at her. To make her feel the years of hurt she was feeling now.

And then…it hit her. The idea bubbled up from the depths of her mind, slowly convulsing, evolving, taking root in her thoughts.

Hinamori Amu took the one person closest to her.

Now Hoshina Utau will take the person closest to her as well.

* * *

**  
A/N:** This plot bunny kinda just wandered into my head…and I decided to play along, lol. Tell me what you think! I know it's hard to tell so far…but yea. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Over

**Title: **Takeback  
**Rating: **T for safety, eventual fluffy goodness and possibly some mild language.  
**Summary:** She had been wounded beyond all repair, she had lost the one closest to her. Now she was going to get her revenge by taking the person closest to that person's heart. Utadase (Utau/Tadase)

**Chapter 1: **Getting Over

* * *

Morning came slowly. It first peeked across the horizon at around 5:34 AM, then slowly rose higher and higher and slowly transformed her room from a dark abyss to a golden confinement. She hated her room.

It wasn't that it wasn't nice; the walls were plain white, covered with posters of her and her various photoshoots from her time at Easter. She had a desk with the latest laptop perched on top, next to it lay the eggs of her two Guardian Charas, Eru and Iru. She had a dresser and a fairly sized closet stuffed with the latest trends; her school uniform hung from the doorknob of her closet. Finally there was her bed, which felt comfortable, however of no use. She had laid awake for a large portion of the night, the same three words repeating over and over in her head.

_Lets go out._

_Lets go out._

_Lets _go _out._

They were mocking her constantly, her own personal choir preaching her foolishness.

Unable to sleep, Utau got out of bed and wandered over to her window, which overlooked the city. It was a breathtaking view, on any normal day she'd pause and stare in wonder at the high-risers in the distance, peering over the hundreds of residential homes that surrounded them. However today she turned her back with disgust.

"Iru, Eru, wake up. Its morning." Utau said softly to the two eggs on her desk, trying to be forceful without being too uncaring. She really could care less, however. Whether they slept or not wasn't her issue anyways.

Unable to rouse them, Utau simply grabbed her toiletries and proceeded to take a shower, dry her hair, brush her teeth, and get ready for school. It was already late May – school had been going on since April, and summer break was only seven or so weeks away – the flowers outside were at full bloom, lining the sidewalk with brilliance. Utau hardly saw them however, leaving for school in a rush, even though it was a full hour before she normally left. She needed to get away. Anywhere. She let her feet lead her through the winding streets, absent mindedly wandering into the main shopping district in town, then past that to _her_ house.

It was hard to hide her cursing when she realized where she was. As she turned away in frustration she thought she saw one of those pestering Guardian Charas peering at her from the window, however she didn't care.

She was fed up with them. Them and that Hinamori Amu.

She slowly began to make her way to school, eventually arriving somewhat early, but not too bad. She walked into her classroom and took her seat – third row, window seat – and opened a random text book to occupy her time.

The lunch bell couldn't have rang sooner, though Utau had nowhere to go, it was still a relief to leave. She hated her school – everybody knew who she was of course, no thanks to Easter – so becoming invisible was impossible. Constantly she was bombarded by fans asking when her new CD was coming out, if they could eat lunch with her, maybe an autograph or two. And her stupid reputation required her to please them all. What a pain.

Today she was sitting with some fellow third years, them babbling about what so-and-so did during class today and, did you hear? This person was now going out with that person, oh-em-gee he's so hot…

It was like white noise to her. She just sat their and nodded, maybe responding when something was asked of her, otherwise nibbling at her bento. It was a relief when lunch was over; at least during class she could ignore in peace.

Afterschool it was time to spy on the "Guardians," not that they were Guardians anymore. They were simply a club that met daily to stop the X Eggs that still floated around occasionally. Without Utau or Ikuto – Utau subconsciously flinched at that name – working at Easter however, X Eggs were becoming more and more of a rare occurrence. They were more like a group of friends, using school funding to pay for their tea and cookies afterschool.

How convient for them, Utau thought as she found her usual spot to hide. The garden where they met was somewhat elegant, there was a fountain surrounded by a rainbow sea of flowers Utau couldn't even attempt to name, and a patio with a table and several chairs that they sat at and talking about whatever. _He_ usually arrived first, Utau remembered, and wondered if her plan was really as good as it seemed last night. It didn't matter right now – she was in habit of watching them for Easter, and especially now, she couldn't stop. Though she wouldn't admit it, part of her wished that Iku – no, he was simply _that person_ now – would show up to spend time with his new...

"Kiseki, did you bring the snacks?" Tadase's voice rang out brilliantly from the silence, startling her. Utau could see why so many people regarded him as a prince (she thought this on purpose – already taking delight in silently mocking him). As soon as he entered the clearing, the world around her seemed to light up in a thousand colors.

"Heh, a commoner's job." Kiseki complained, however Utau could manage to see the little sprite carrying a convience store bag probably filled with the expensive pocky and such.

"Thanks, Kiseki." Utau imagined that Tadase took the bag and placed it on the table, and judging from the rustle of plastic, started to remove the contents and arrange them in some sort of "princely" manor.

Several moments of silence passed.

"Hey! Tadase, Kiseki!" Somebody shouted from the edge of the clearing, Utau guessed it was that brown haired kid…Kukai, the sports one.

"Hey!" Tadase welcomed them openly, his princely smile sending rainbow light everywhere. "Do you know where Amu and Rima are?"

"What about Nagihiko?" Kukai asked.

"He's not coming today, he told me he had to rehearse for a performance coming up."

"Oh. Amu said something about cleaning duty, so I think she'll be late. Rima'll probably help her."

"Oh, ok." Tadase sounded a little disappointed. He better get used to it though, Utau thought, since Amu probably won't be around much because Iku-

No, she won't think about that now.

"Sorry I'm late." It was Rima's voice that Utau heard next.

"Its ok." Tadase smiled once more. How many times can this kid smile, Utau wondered. It was getting annoying. "Do you know where Amu is?"

"She told me she had something to take care of. She said she would be late."

"Oh…ok." Tadase sounded disappointed once more. Perfect. "Well, let's get started I suppose…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu's voice rang loudly, and annoyingly. The protagonist arrives, Utau thought to herself. Too bad she didn't.

"Hinamori-san!" It was almost as if a chorus rang out her name, everybody said it. It was annoying.

"I had to finish up the cleaning, sorry about that everybody." Amu was probably blushing and smiling like the fool she was. Utau didn't need to see her to know that – it was just her type.

Clearly not the type for her Iku-

No, not now. She didn't want to think about that now.

"It's perfectly fine." You mean she's perfect, Utau thought. "Now that everybody's here. Let's get started on our meeting…"

The meeting was dull. Pointless. Stupid. At least the girl didn't bring up how Iku-

Utau sighed. The problem wasn't going away. If anything, the more she tried to not-think about it, the more she thought about it. And the more she hurt.

She was at home now, but felt restless. She needed to move. She needed to get out of her stupid room with all of those stupid photos of-

"Ha-ha, take this! Iru-kick!"

"Waaaaa! Stop that Iru!"

Her Guardian Charas were at it again, Utau sighed. Ever since Eru came back it was one fight after another, and Utau had to constantly break them up. That was probably why her Charas didn't come to school with her anymore, it would probably be too much of a hastle.

"Break it up. Iru, stop kicking Eru. Eru, stop being a target."

"Wha! But what did I do? She was asking for it!" Iru floated around her head, her purplish eyes giving one of those not-angry-but-pretty-ticked-looks.

"Iru, stop."

"Thank you Utau!" Eru was almost in tears. Annoying.

"Eru, get a hold of yourself. I'm stepping out." Utau grabbed her coat and rushed out of the room. Behind her, she could hear the fight starting once again.

Maybe it'll help Eru finally shut up, Utau pondered as she roamed the unnamed streets once more.

She had again wandered absent mindedly to that place again…that stupid girl's house.

Why was her subconscious torturing her?

She sighed. Well, she was here, there was no reason why she shouldn't hang out for awhile.

Utau found a spot hidden amongst the bushes across the street, and watched Amu. She was smiling, joking around with her annoying Charas. Ran. Miki. Su. And finally, Dia.

Another slap in the face from Hinamori Amu. Not only had she possessed all of her Charas for awhile, she did a Chara Transform with them too.

And now she took her Iku- that person, from her.

If Utau wasn't convinced of her plan by that point, she was sure of it without a doubt after seeing what she saw next. She should have saw it coming, she could see Amu's slightly-nervous face, how she figited with everything, how she seemed to be unable to focus on one thing for more than a few seconds.

Nothing could hide the hurt Utau felt as that pers- her Ikuto - appeared on her porch, asking her to come out.

Utau ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could, all the while repeating the same string of thoughts in her head.

Hinamori Amu will pay.

Tadase Hotori will be hers.

Hinamori Amu will pay.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 is up! I'm really liking where this is going personally...this is the first time I've written something like this (normally I write oneshots for friends, hurr) and I think its pretty good! Please review and let me know what you think!

(or else Iru will come and attack you XD)

**Next Chapter:** Royal Crush


End file.
